In the Shadows
by Trent-Friend
Summary: Everything in the dark soon comes to light. Just when the journey seemed to be over, A chain of event cause everyone's secrets to finally to come out of the shadows and it all started with Elsword and Eve. ON HIATUS (Mass writing Chapter for forgiveness)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first real story the pairing is Elsword x Eve its rated M because of violence swearing and sex

Elsword: Infinity sword

Eve: Code Nemesis

Raven: Blade Master

Aisha: Dimension Witch

Chung: Tactical Trooper

(A/N: I don't Elsword so don't think otherwise)

(Eve's POV)

"E-Elsword that tickles".I moan softly.

"I'm sorry Eve". He chuckles as he continues.

I moan a little louder. Afraid someone from the group might hear me, i push him off.

"Elsword we can't keep going like this someone might hear us!" I whisper sternly.

"Let them see I can't stand all this hiding and sneaking around." He whispers back.

He has a point, all this sneaking around is a bit pointless. Els and I started dating 3 weeks ago but have kept it secret. Why? Because I don't want to deal with all the drama i know will arise. It would only get in the way of reviving my race, but when Elsword confessed to me i knew i wanted him to be my king,so we would sneak around and we go as far as fondling,which was what we were doing.

"Elsword..." I say softly.

"I know you just wanna focus on reviving your race and avoid all the squealing from rena and aisha."he chuckles.

I giggle at the thought of rena and aisha jump and scream for joy,asking for detail and whatnot.

"And I know you really don't want to deal with Raven..." He muttered.

Raven...I forgot that he also confessed to me and I rejected him, but he just assumed i wasn't ready so he just kept trying and I rejected him each time...if he found out him and elsword might have war and possible break up the Elgang.

"But i don't wanna hide us anymore..." He said while looking down.

I look at him for a moment the I pick his face and kiss him deeply.

"Soon Els I promise...just not now but soon." I say softly in his ear.

He nods and put me on his lap while i lay in his embrace. I feel him pet my head while i snuggle into him and fall asleep in his arms.

"I love you Eve" he says while he kisses my forehead.

"Bwi wuv oo twyo" i muffle out in his neck.

He laughs."what was that?" He asks.

I lift my head."I said i love you too you dummy" I say as I lay my head back in between his neck and shoulder.

He smiles and pulls me in closer. "Rest up we gotta move it to hamal then we go to ruben for a small break"

I just nod and sleep in his embrace

"Soon i promise"

A/N

Let me know what you think. Was it ok? did you like it? Should i keep it going? R&amp;R


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the first chapter was so short i just wanted to get it up to see if you all would like it. I'll try to make them longer but that means it would take longer to upload chapters so i apologize in advance.

Elsword : 18

Eve : 18

Aisha: 17

Chung : 16

Rena: 19

Raven: 21

(Raven's POV)

As we sat there and waited for Elsword and my beloved Eve to return, my blood boil at thought of what that piece of shit Elbitch is doing to my Eve. Ever since Elsword accepted the dark el's power I haven't trusted him at all anymore. I've heard what that shit can do to someone and it's never good,so I keep my guard up are him for the day his true colors show and I can get rid of him then have Eve all to myself for once.

I wonder what's holding them up so long. Rena said as she sighed.

Im sure they just lost track of time talking or something. Chung spoke up from his cannon polishing.

Or kissing! Aisha added loudly.

WHAT! I yell waking a slighty sleepy rena.

Im kidding Raven geez clam down. Aisha said putting her hands up and smirking.

Whatever. I growl at her.

Even though Aisha joking I could help but think what if they were kissing? That thought only fueled my rage more than ever and i knew if i saw Elshit with Eve, I had to take him out.

Not a second after i I left my thought Elsword return...WITH EVE IN HIS ARM?!

WHAT HAPPENED TO EVE?! WHAT DID YOU DO YOU FUCK?! I yelled with rage.

Whoa! Be quiet and calm down Raven she's just asleep and i did nothing but talk with her and we lost track of time. Elsword said quietly.

I dont care! Why is she in your arms?! I bark at him

I didn't want her to walk around sleepy and then passing out so I carried her, and now I'm going to go lay her down. Elsword said.

NO I'll do it! I say as go up to him.

Ok take her. Elsword said as he handed her to me.

As I started to take her she didn't let go of The trash then i just yanked her away and she spazzed out and slapped me hard she flew out of my arm and back in to his.

Sorry dude she must not have like the disturbance in her dreams. Elsword said at he took her to her tent and laid her next to Remy and Moby.

I clench my fist tightly and growl at his statement and action. At that moment I truly was ready to kill him as soon as everyone was asleep.

(Elsword's POV)

I look at Raven who just stomped away to his tent.

Man what's his problem? I said to myself.

I looked at Rena and smiled. She looked so tired and as if she was gonna fall out.

Hey Rena ? You want me to carry you to bed and tuck you in? I said to her.

Yesh pweass. She said like a 4 year old.

Ok Rena lets go. I said as i start pick her up

Yay up-up! She still said like a 4 year old.

I carried her to tent and laid her down and watched her sleep for a little bit. She looked to happy to be sleeping.

I think I'll go check on Eve. I said with joy in my voice.

(Normal POV)

Once Elsword stepped out of Rena's tent, Raven came out of no where and punch him in the gut.

Ahh! what the he-!he was cut off by a punch to his face.

Raven! What the-! He was cut off when cut his face with his nasod claws leaving three gashes across his cheek.

Raven started to beat Elsword brutally and with no regard for the consequences.

Remy woke up at the sound of Elswords screams of pain and she got out to see who could have over power her "daddy". When she got out the tent she saw it was Raven hurting Elsword. She couldn't do much protecting alone so she record the whole event to show her "mother" to she if she could do something to help him.

When Raven stopped beating on Elsword he pick him up by the collar and takes out his blade and put it against his neck.

You stay away from Eve you piece of shit. I don't want you to corrupting her mind with you dark El essence. You just leave her alone you got it?! He punched him in the gut and toss him to the side and went back to his tent.

Remy ran up to Elsword as he laid there in pain. She slowly walk up to his body and she cuddle up against him as he weakly put his arm around her.

(The next morning)

(Elsword's POV)

I woke up earlier than everyone else so i could get cleaned up from last nights...mishap, but i first took Remy back to Eve's tent and went to the the spring to wash all the blood off. He saw his reflection and saw the claw marks on his left cheek and his right eye bruised he felt around the rib a found 3 of them broken.

Shit... I muttered lowly.

After he finished washing himself, he got back into camp just before anyone woke up. He went to his tent to find some cloths to cover his face wounds and his eye. When everyone woke up and the only people to really react to my get up were rena and chung, eve didn't to care to much, Raven just smiled.

Hey bud whats up with the new get up? Chung asked.

Its nothing i swear. Just thought i wear this stuff. I say nonchalantly.

Well lets eat breakfast now. Rena said with a smile.

Ok ill eat in my tent when you're ready to go to hamal just let me know. I say as i go to my tent waiting for breakfast to be made.

Aisha woke up late as usual and came up to me rubbing her eye.

Hey Elboy whats with *yawn* the mask? Aisha asked in her sleepy voice.

Nothing its just for show. I said to her.

She just shrugged and went to where the fire was. As I went into my tent,Remy ran in with a look of sadness on her face.

She shows him the video of his assault from Raven.

Remy... Please don't show that to anyone...

(Normal Pov)

Remy ran out of his tent and she heard Elsword come after her, falling for the bait for her plan to get vengeance on Raven.

As soon as Elsword step out of his tent Moby launchgted himself from Eve's side and full force into's face, shattering his mask, and revealing his beaten and buised face as Moby landed Remy came and cut off his shirt to show his banged up and battered body.

To say the were horrified was a bit off Aisha was furious that someone did this to her big brother.

(A/N Aisha adopted her self as Elswords sister Elesis will be in the story soon as well)

Chung was in true disbelief that someone to do this to Elsword at all knowing how strong he has gotten it was impossible to believe this could happen.

Rena was horrified at the fact that someone would do that to someone as nice as Elsword.

Out of everyone Eve was the most devastated she felt furious in disbelief and horrified because she couldn't help her beloved at that moment and she couldn't now. She put on a emotionless expression and when he locked eye with her, he became sad and that shattered her heart.

E-Elsword...what happened ? Chung asked breaking the silence

...I got caught of guard and assaulted. Elsword said.

Raven smiled at what he did to his enemy he couldn't even tell them.

By who?! Both Rena and Aisha yelled.

I-I don't remember...Elsword stammered

Remy couldn't watch this anymore and showed them all the video and when it showed that it was raven hurt Elsword everyone was speechless.

... I cant believe you did this to my Elsword... Eve said lowly.

What! Everyone but Elsword yelled.

She walked up to Elsword and slapped him hard.

WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME! Eve yelled.

You said you didn't want drama so i kept quiet. Elsword said sadly.

FUCK THAT DRAMA SHIT. She was going off.

But you- he was cut off by another slap.

You listen here...no drama should ever come in between me protecting my king we he needs me and i know its vise versa. She said more calmly and hugged him with tears going down her cheek.

Our love is my first priority. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him passionately.

This made Raven snap. He ran up to them and pushed Eve away and pierced Elsword chest with is sword.

Then Raven did the unspeakable kissed Eve right in front of him. He even to a step further and started to fondle her big breast (A/N they are single D's so yeah) she looked around to only she her friend on the ground paralyzed and crying that this is happening and on the other her beloved trying to Raven's blade out the ground.

Raven took out his cock and saw everyone reaction as he rubbed it against Eves top. He loved every moment of it Elsword yelled stop but Raven kept going and he climaxed all over her shirt and he rip it off along with her bra and started raping her tits.

Elsword couldn't let this continue but he was losing conciseness, but he felt a new presence in his mind take over it felt much stronger. Then he felt himself grab Ravens blade and pull it out of the ground and out of his chest and threw it to the side them Elsword conscience black out and his new power was in control.

Everyone look at Elsword's wound as it started to heal itself.

In one swift movement he took Eve from under Raven.

Elsword... Eve said softly.

Go to my tent i have a shirt you can have...Elsword said in a much darker voice.

Eve didn't argue she just listened and went to his tent and laid down on his bed and breathed in his scent.

Raven snap again and charge with his blade at Elsword, but Elsword caught his blade and snapped it in two and knock Raven out.

I should kill him but ill let him live and suffer.

He goes to Aisha, Rena, and Chung and paralyzed them.

Elsword?...Chung said in worry and fear.

Yeah what up buddy? He said with that dark voice

What happened to you big brother? Aisha asks.

The darkness is in control because my conscience is out of it for 5 more minutes.

What do we do about Raven? Rena asked with disgust in her voice.

I don't know its up to Eve. He said going to his tent.

You all pack up so we can go to Hamal. He spoke out to them.

They all nodded and began to do so.

Eve? Elsword asked as he came in.

Yes my lord? Eve said

We are packing up now. Elsword said.

Ive packed already. Eve replied.

So your ready then?

No... Eve said slowly walking toward him.

What is it ? Elsword asks.

I want you inside me...Eve whispers in his ear.

Im ready now.

I know this a weird place to leave off but i just want to seen how you all feel about this chapter

R&amp;R

Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people sorry if you got antsy waiting but I feel as though you all should have a story with long chapters that force you to come back to continue reading, so long waits will occur, and I am truly sorry in advance.

Plus Ive been pretty ill so I had a lot to deal with.

Also for anyone confused I'll clarify a few things

1\. This is about Eve and Elsword being in love not Eve cheating on Raven

2\. Raven is not the bad guy because i don't like him,( I think he is a great character in the game for sure) its because I dont see a lot of Els x Eve stories and i want to make one with a twist.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Normal Pov

"Wait...you're what?" Elsword asked nervously.

"I said I'm ready you don't have to wait anymore." Eve said in a seductive tone.

"Um-I-I-Uh"Elsword stammered has he blushed heavily.

She grabs his face and giggles."whats wrong I'm ready to leave so lets go already."

Elsword stood there with a dumbfounded look as Eve left his tent laughing.

"She is so cruel" Elsword says in a fake hurt voice and he comically cries.

While Eve and the rest of the gang, except for raven who disappeared, stood and talked, Elsword finally finished packing.

"Ok guys so first its hamal the we all go to ru-"

"Elsword?" Chung interupted

"Yeah whats up buddy"

"Im gonna stay home in hamal... I just really miss home ya'know?"Chung figgets his fingers and looks at everyone.

"Are you sure Chung?" Eve asks.

"Yeah I feel I'll be able to keep everyone in Hamal safe better if i stayed there". Chung amitted.

"Well, If thats what you want to do then i say do it Chung. We'll visit as much as possible". Elsword said patting chung on the back.

Aisha looked at Chung with sadness and surpise in his eyes.'_I have to tell him before its too late_'. She thought to herself.

"Well I'm stay with Eve and Elsword because I have nowhere better to go". Rena said with a big smile.

"I-I still need to decide on what I'm gonna do..." Aisha stammered.

Elsword knew that she already knows what she want to do because Chung wanted her to do the same thing. Chung told Elsword that he loved Aisha and that he wanted to tell her in hopes that she felt the same way. Elsword had a feeling that she loved him too because each time he got hurt she took extra care of him.

~**Flashback**~

( In the outskirts of Hamal)

_Demons had out number the gang and everyone was pulling out all the best moves they had to win. Chung saw aisha being ganged up on and went to a drastic measure to reascue her by running closer to the demons and firing his cannon to take off most if not all of the heat on her, but him made mistake and shot the cannon too close to himself and blew himself up with most of the demons around Aisha._

_Aisha ran to Chung's unconscious body and held it. Luckly, his armor protected him enough to keep his body in tact but the fall gave him a concussion and a few broken ribs,according to raven._

_Elsword decided to use his new move blade rain to finish off the other demons so I they can help Chung. When the got back to Hamal, Aisha made sure Chung was ok the most. Always checking on him, stays more that 2 hours with. I could tell she liked him._

_**End of Flashback**_

Elsword just smiled to himself as the began their journy to Hamal to drop Chung and Aisha off.

As they made there way towards Hamal Eve became as to the choice of class he chose.

"Els?" Eve asked shyly.

"Yeah whats up babe?" Elsword couter asked.

"Why did you chose to be the infinity sword?"

"Well...I wanted the power to protect you from Add...and now Raven."

"Aww Elbaby." Eve kisses his cheek. "But why not a rune slayer or lord knight?"

"Well I-" Elsword was intrupted by Rena.

"Rune slayers are extremely hot." Rena said dreamingly.

"I know right the are just so sexy". Eve said in the same tone. She looked at Elsword who just looked away. He was a bit hurt by there words because he made his choice for the best reason possible, to protect everyone, yet here they were making him slightly regret his decision.

"And lord knights I hear might be stronger than anyone of us." Rena added.

"Yes I also hear they are much more loyal to there people's protection than anything else." Aisha included.

"We have no knowledge of the infinity sword so why did you choose it Elsword?" Chung asked.

Elsword stayed quiet as a few tears of frustration fell from his face. He let go of Eve's hand and move forward from the group. As soon as he let her go Eve knew she and everyone else upset him. She was just joking around with him, which was very rare in her case, but after all they said and his reaction she forgot how touchy of a subject that was.

"Els?" Eve called out to him

"Yeah whats up?" Elsword as with a little shake in his voice

"You know I love you right ?" Eve said taking his hand back in hers.

"Yeah." He said in a low voice.

"I think you look better than any rune slayer and is more loyal than any lord knight."

"Yeah i know."

"And i hear this rumor that and infinity sword is much better in almost any battle."

"What battle can't he win?" Rena asked.

"It was something about getting the power of the dark el without losing yourself."

"Oh that I already did that as soon as I became infinity sword". Elsword said proudly.

"Oh my...is that how you pulled off such a powerful move when we fought those demons?" Rena asked.

"Pretty much"

"Wow what else can you do?" Chung asked.

"Well my sences are enhanced to know where someone or something is from here to home if i focus."

"Like where raven is?"

"Yeah but i knew that one already...he is somewhere outside of Elrois."

"Thats good for now..." Aisha muttered.

"Yeah lets now focus on that but on you two" Rena said as she wink at Eve and Elsword.

They both blushed at what she said.

"It was two weeks ago...I told Elsword that I wanted to talk, so that I could confess, but before I could,he tells me he loves me and we just decided to go out. We didnt tell because I senced something like what happen today would happen." Eve explained.

"But that didnt go so well." Elsword said.

"Oh c'mon Els don't be like that." Aisha said punching his arm.

"Hey...we're here". Chung said as the apporched the gates of Hamal.

"Well... This is it." Aisha said.

"I'll go get us a room at a hotel." Eve said as she left and Rena followed.

Elsword walks up to Aisha and whispers,"here's your chance. I'm gonna buy a new sword and a gift for Eve. Lets meet at your place later Chung".

"Ok sounds like a plan." Chung said waving Elsword off.

"Uh...Chung can we talk?"

So sorry for the long wait I'll try my best to update faster. Please R&amp;R Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4 pt1

Sorry for another dely I wanted to get more comfortable with Elsword and kinda figure out how to give the stroy more of the stuff you all like...

Plus i had some "marriage"problems in Elsword I've been dealing with.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

(_Normal P.O.V_)

While Aisha was with Chung, and Eve and Rena at the hotel, Elsword was going store to store trying to find blueprint to the last thing Eve needs to revive her race, the Nasod Queen Crown.(A/N Just roll with it please.)

"Damn thats the sixth store I've tried and still nothing". He looked over to a pawn shop and sees some blueprirts in one small section. " I guess I'll give this last place a go."

As he goes in he sees some old nasod parts, a lot of ammo and cannon parts, some bows and dark magic books, but no swords. Once he reaches he notices that they are in alphabetical order. He quickly went to the N section and hoped the blueprints were, and buy the glory of El they were!

"Oh thank you God I finally found them." He whipered. He went to the cash after grab all the nessesary parts.

"How much for all of this stuff?" He asked the cashier.

"That will be hmmm 100M ED kid" He said with a smug look on his face because he saw how much time he took to find all those parts, and he wanted the conwell.

"WHAT?! Thats insane!" Elsword yelled in shock.

"Well thats the price kid take it or leave it". Said the merchent.

"Shit...ok ok" he takes out his bank card and gives it the merchent and he saw the look on his face when he realized Elsword had more than enough money. Now, it was to have a smug look oh his face as he grabbed his card and all his parts and blueprint.

"Pleasure doing business"elsword said as he left the store. "Now its time to build this thing" he said as he went a near by workshop and started working on the crown.

(_With Rena and Eve_)

"Well everything is set for the rooms what should we do now?" Asked Eve as she exited her hotel room.

"Lets go shoping; i could use some new cloths and maybe get you something to show off to Elsword huh?" Rena said as she winked.

Eve blushed at what she said,but then thought '_Maybe I should get something for my Els, as a token of my love and graditude'._

_"_Well are we gonna go or not_?" _Rena giggled.

_"_Yeah ok lets go then." Eve decided.

They grabbed their stuff and headed to the shopping district_._

_(With Aisha and Chung)_

Aisha was awe at how wonderful Chung's palace was. She thought if she tried to take a complete look around a room she would get lost.

Chung,on the other hand was to focused on how cute Aisha looked. He kept looking only at her, not wanting to miss a moment of her beauty.

"Wow Chung your palace is just so beautiful." She said in awe

"Not as beautiful as you" Chung whispered.

"Did you say something Chung?" She ask.

"H-Huh?! Uhh..n-nope I said nothing at all hehheh_.'I've been holding this off for too long a have to tell her before its too late'._

Chung stops dead in his tracks and turns to Aisha with a heavy blush on his face.

"Chung whats u-" she was silenced by Chung's finger.

"Aisha, I have something really important I need to say so please don't say anything til I'm done."

Aisha nodded and waited for Chung to continue.

"Aisha we've be travaling for awhile now and We've grown together, laughed and cried together, and practicly lived together. And now, I want to die together."

"Wait what?" Aisha asked looking at him confused.

"Oh fuck it". He grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. At first she was shock and her mind went blank, but she soon melted into the kiss. His tongue licked her lips asking to let him in. She answered his request and their tongue began their battle for dominace. Their battle was cut short when Chung broke the kiss.

"Aisha I love you,I've always loved please stay here with me and be my bride". Chung said in a pleading voice.

As Aisha's consious started to comeback to her, she started realizing all that just happened.

"Chung did you just tell me you loved me?"

"Yes I did" Chung said blushing.

"And did we just kiss?!" She asked as her whole face turned red.

"Yes we did my love". He said as he grabbed her by her waist.

"A-and did you ju-" she was interupted by Chung's lips smashing in to hers.

"Do you really think you want me to say no to that question?" He asked in return.

"FUCK NO! I-I mean...no"

"Good cuz I wasn't going to." Chung satid as he pulled her into his embrace,and they stood just like that until Aisha felt something against her inner left thigh coming from chung. She didn't freak out, instead, she saw this as the perfect opprptunity to get him off guard like he did her.

She kissed him and he immediately let her tongue take over his mouth. She smiled because he played right into her trap.

I'm gonna stop it here for now so i can get started on my other story since im gonna make this a two part chapter. Leave some nice reviews please? Thanks.


	5. Chapter 4 pt2

I wrote this around Eve's birthday sorry for the delay.

* * *

"I think Elsword will love this on you".

Rena and Eve were at Hamal's most popular mall. They were buying new cloths for Eve. Since her birthday and her 1 month anniversary with Elsword were merely hours away, Rena thought it would be a good idea to take Eve shopping for something new and something sexy for Eve to show Elsword.

"Rena, I think this is something more for you than me" Eve said from the dressing room.

"Why do you say that Eve?"

Eve came out in a silk green negliee with fur on the bottem. In the chest area, it was a bit more loose and free, but on the way down it seemed to take shape and begin to hug her lovely curves.

"You have a certin love for this color and though its seems to lie perfectly fitting on my ass, my boobs seem to not me the 'Requirements' needed for this negliee." Eve said with slight disappointment.

"Oh come on Eve I'm sure you look fine". She went went into Eve's dressing room and saw that Eve was right. "Oh you're right it is a bit lose around the chest. Maybe we should get some help."

Just then one the employee came to them. "I heard you said you needed some help How may I do so?" The employee said.

"Well we may need something to replace my friends negliee with something to better cover her chest". Rena said.

"Or a way to make my boobs bigger."

Eve mutters softly.

"Oh I get it, you must be helping you friend with something special like a birthday or something so she can please her siginfigent other, so you take her here to buy something sexy and from what i can see she only fill out half of what you got for her." The employee summed up.

"Yep thats about right". Rena confrimed.

"If she was a nasod we could just give her the body enhancement code other nasods used to buy before they were wiped out. With the rumor of the nasod queen trying to revive her race we decided to keep them."

"Well that's a coincident because I am the nasod queen, so please get me that add on code".

"OH MY GOD! YES OF COURSE YOUR MAJESTY!" The employee said excitedly.

"Wow Eve I didn't know you have such enthusiastic fans." Rena said shocked.

"Believe me, neither did I" Eve said in the same tone.

The employee comes running back to the dressing room door and hands the code to Rena.

"Here is the code!" The employee said while jittering in excitment.

"Thank you and do you have this in red and white or pink and black?" Eve asked point to what the negliee she was still wearing.

The employee hands her a red with white laces one and a pink with black pocadots one.

"Way ahead of you".

"Is that it Eve?" Rena asked.

"Yeah this month anniversary will and birthday will be perfect".

"I hope you're right Eve.I put a lot of money into your gifts".

When the finished the purchases, they made their way back to the hotel.

* * *

(_With_ _Elsword_)

"Just one more tourch touch here **-tourched- **There we go all finished with this crown and my pefectly tousted grilled cheese and ham sandwich"

Elsword grabbed the crown and his sandwich and left to chungs place so he could get it wrapped and grab the other presents he got her days ahead that he told chung.

He walked up to the door and noticed it was open. He immediately got his blades out and checked the place for any signs of the enemy.

"~OOH CHUNG YES!~". Elsword heard from near by.

He walk towards what he concluded to be moans, he saw a door cracked and peeked in and saw something that made him want to hurl as well as horny.

"Yeah baby just like that! Eat my pussy just like that for just a little longer!" Aisha said from the other side of the door.

"When will be my turn aishi?" Chung asked.

"Don't worry Chungy-poo you'll get to 'fire' your 'cannon' real soon." Aisha said pulling his head back down to her vally."

Elsword felt his body heat up immensely as he continued to watched. He knew he need to stop watching, get those gifts, and leave.

He saw the gifts on a dresser by the door he was at. It wasn't to close be it was enough for him to grab everything he need unseen.

"Ok I've only got this short time window. If I know Chung, he is giving it his all, and if aisha is as sensitive as she tells the girls then it shouldn't be long til she cums, so i gotta be fast. Ill i gotta do is just sneak in four or five minutes before she cums." Elsword plans out.

As Elsword sat and waited, Aisha was in pure bliss. This would be her fifth time having a orgasm since Chung kissed her. She was happy to find that his tounge could reach places she couldn't and that he was so innocent to her sensitivity that she could get him to pleasure her for as long as she wanted til she was ready for his cock. 'Man Chung is sooo good at this I am so happy to have him'. Aisha thought to herself.

She looked up to see Elswords red hair in the door.

'Oh God! What is he doing of all the momments'.

Then she remembered the gifts he told Chung to hold for him. She had an idea of what he was gonna do so she decided throw him a bone and let his plane kinda succeed.

"Oh Chung im gonna cum!" She screamed as threw her head back on the bed.

Elsword heard this and made his move. He opened the door so that body could slip through he quick tip-toed to the dresser and grabbed the gifts.

Just befoer he could walk out Aisha's head shot up and she looked at Elsword with a cocky smirk.

All they did was look at each other for ten seconds. Within those ten seconds the had a 3 hour confrentation.

**(Stare conversation)**

'Looks like you've been caught Elbaka I bet this was apart of your little plan'

'Shit how did you know about my plan grape?'

'Oh come on how did you really think you would get pass me with that red hair?'

'So what you gonna rat me out?'

'No, I'm gonna let you go since its for Eve'

'Really?!'

'Yeah now gon get so me and Chung can get to the fun part'

'Yeah yeah I'm goin I'm goin ya freaks'

And with that he left to find Eve and Rena to get to the hotel.

* * *

(_With Rena and Eve)_

_"_That was fun Rena thank you for today." Eve said with her usual small smile.

"Hey it was no problem. I had fun too!" Rena said with and much bigger smile.

Eve stopped dead in her because she sence Elsword coming.

"Rena,Elsword is coming towards us pretty quickly. I need to hide before he comes. Moby! Reny! Activate stealth camo mode." Eve paniced

They activated the stealth camo and Eve be came invisble to the naked eye but with her body up grade and the commands it came with for her anniversary/birthday, body started to heat up and she became incredibly wet.

"Rena!" Elsword yelled running up to her.

"H-Hey Elsword where are you coming from and whats in the bag?" Rena stayed a bit nervous.

"These are Eve's gift and i need to wrap them so where is the hotel you two chose?"

"Oh just follow us-I mean me heheh"

Rena said trying to act natural.

Elsword looked at her confused but followed her anyway.

Once they reached the hotel Rena got Elsword a room key to his and Eve's room and Elsword ran immediately to the room with Eve secretly following.

Elsword enter his room and takes out all the gifts for Eve and some wrapping paper.

"Ok time to wrap these up".

And one by one Elsword wrapped them starting with the white gold and diamond necklace and earings. Then the extremely rare battle codes for Eve,Moby,and Remy. And lastly, the nasod crown.

" *sigh* thank god thats done. Now all I gotta do it find Eve and tell her about dinner at the fanciest restaurant in hamal." He said to himself.

Eve just stood there with tears of happiness at what Elsword got for her.

"He is so good to me...tonight, I"m gonna make sure this will be a night will never forget."

* * *

Really sorry for this delay i was so busy with Tough Love and got lazy plus school i had no time but ill be on top of this more.

R&amp;R thanks


	6. Chapter filler 5

Hey everyone sorry this is late but writing two really good stories is kinda hard because I gt so lost in one story i forget the other and inspiration for new stories arose as well so look out for those.

* * *

Rena was walking through Hamal and seemed to be looking around for something...or someone.

Though it seemed like she was gonna end up with Raven like she hoped, things obviously didn't pan out that way, but then she remembered someone who she was willing to give her heart to before raven.

She had only spent a couple of days with him yet she felt as though she had always know him and that this she was just her realizing he was her one true love,but her love for Raven out shined that fact and she denied him and herself the love they both deserved from each other.

When she came around a corner she saw him sitting there with his just jet black hair covering is bright yellow demon like eyes. He had a black hooded cloak with a scythe stabbed into the ground to the side of him.

She walked to him hoping it was him,her soon to be, and saw he had a rose in his hands. This was man she was looking for.

"T-Trent? Is that you...teddy bear?". She asked softly and nervously.

The hooded man looked up at Rena. "Rena!..I thought you weren't gonna come..I was just gonna step up a blacksmith shop here and hope I'd just run to you and your friends" He said in shock.

Rena quickly hugs him tight and sobs into his chest.

"What's wrong dew drop?" Trent asks as he hold her tight and rubs her back.

"He didn't love me at all...I should have listened to you after all. He broke my heart and tried to hurt me and my friends...I'm so sorry I left you alone my love" she muffled in his cloak.

"Love? Rena...you told me that-"

"I know what I said Trent" she interrupted.

She then opened up his cloak and was happy to see that he kept his plushie exterior despite her tell him to lose weight in a very harsh way. She wrapped herself inside it,leaving her head outside it, and rested her head on his chest

"But you did say if I changed my mind you would be there waiting." She softly said.

"Rena... I've be traveling for a while and it gave me a chance to th-"

She kissed with every ounce of passion she had, standing on her tippy toes and pull his head slightly down.

"You make me happy and yes, all it took was a couple of days for me to know I had feelings for you Trent and yes I'm sure this is what I want." She gasps alittle when she feels something very long and thick against her thighs then she winks."Someone is happy to see me". She looks at him and sees him blushing very red.

"R-Rena I'm sorry about that I'll handle it." Trent nervously says.

"No let me d-" she started seductively.

He stopped her with a kiss.

"Lets take it slow for a bit Rena...I don't want to rush it or you."

She looked up at him with admiration. He was her one true love and this moment proved it. She shed so tears of joy at the thought that she wouldn't be alone.

* * *

"You're such a sweetheart you now that?" She whispered.

"I guess so Rena". He whispered back.

"C'mon lets go back to my hotel room and catch up some more". She says.

She took his hand from under the sleeve of his cloak and felt something wet.

"Huh? Trent are you nervous or something?" She chuckled lightly til she pulled her hand and saw it was blood and not sweat that was on his hand.

"What happen to your hand Trent?!" She gasped as he pulled out his hand and revealed a deep gash and blood trickling of his dark skinned hand.

"I-Its was just a weapon accident heheh". He lied.

She knew he was lying but stayed quiet hoping he would tell her soon.

"Ok lets get you to my hotel room and patch your hand as well as model for you". She winked and Trent blushed.

"O-ok sure"

They made it to the to the hotel and Rena first went to show Eve that Trent was with her.

"So this is the guy you mumble in your sleep about?" Eve asked.

She blushed a deep shade of red. "H-Hey you don't get to judge Eve."

"That's Eve?!" Trent asked clearly shocked.

"Yeah that's just her body upgrade. She did for Elsword." Rena explain.

"Oh... I'm sure he will be surprised."

"Trent? Is something wrong?" Rena asked worried.

Trent then dropped like a dead body.

"TRENT!" Rena screamed.

She got on her knees and held is limp body crying.

"Don't die on me teddy please don't die on me!". She sob while rocking back and forth.

Eve quickly scanned him and was horrified to see his body covered in stab wounds, cuts, and burn marks.

"Rena we need to heal I'm fast. His body is severely damaged and he is losing too much blood." Eve quickly said.

* * *

They rushed Trent to a hospital. Chung and Aisha came as quickly as possible.

"Any word on how he's holding up?" Chung asked.

"No..." Rena said in a hushed tone with Trent's cloak wrapped around her.

"Well I'm sure he will be fine he is strong...who are we talking about?" Aisha chimed in.

Rena stayed silent as did Eve and that's when the doctor came in.

"How is he?!" Rena shot out her chair

And everyone else followed.

"Well, I don't know how, but all his wounds heal. Right now he is just resting from fatige." The doctor diagnosed.

Rena sighed in relief. "Oh thank El I thought I lost him again.

Eve needed to confirm the info that result from her scan analyze. "May we see him?"

"Of course" the doctor said.

Rena ran into the room and got in the bed with Trent and laid down cuddling him.

"Heh hey Rena" he said in a raspy voice.

She just snuggled into him more and pet his head. Everyone else came in calmly, but Eve had a very serious look on her face.

"Hey Chung, Aisha. You two smell like sex."He softly chuckled.

"Yeah we know" Aisha sheepishly said.

"So you two-"

"Yeah" Chung replied.

"Congrats guys"

"Trent who did this to you and you can't lie." Eve said sternly.

Rena stopped petting him and looked at him with bloodshot eyes pleading for a answer.

"It was...Raven then two other people that he joined up with" Trent admitted.

"Add and Ara"

* * *

At that moment to say Rena was mad would be a understatement. She was fucking pissed. She started to pace the room and describing how she would kill the three.

"I'm gonna kill those bastards and that slut...I'll fucking blast their fucking skull off!"

"Rena calm down". Chung said calmly.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! MY BOYFRIEND IS IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF TWO EVE STALKER AND SOME FOX BITCH AND YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN?! NO I WILL NOT FUCKING CALM DOWN TIL I SEE ALL THOSE LITTLE SHIT DEAD!"

Rena then began to sob on Trent's shoulder and he used all the strength his strain body would allow him to have and put her back on the bed. He took her shoes off and she got under the blanket cuddling him.

"Its ok pumpkin...I'm ok" Trent said rubbing her back. " your gonna take care of me right?"

"Of course i am" Rena said in a muffled voice.

"Then ill be...fine i promise."

* * *

(Elsewhere _? POV_)

Deep in a abandon lab the sounds of sex could be hear clear as day

"Ohh god daddy you cock is bigger today nya~"

"Of course it is"

The man continue to pound his cock in the girl ass and she was loving every moment.

"Ah! Your gonna make me cum Add!" The girl screamed in pleasure.

Add quickly pulled out. " hey now our new friend didn't get a chance with you yet and he get to make you cum til I come back" he said with a smirk.

"Raven! Come fuck Ara til i finish your arm upgrade."

Raven comes in naked and with his cock hard.

"She all yours do whatever you want with her just make her beg or keep her alive til im done." Add ordered

"Sure thing"

He quickly slides his cock deep in her pussy and begins to fuck her.

_(Add's POV)_

"HAHAHAHA the black crow is now in armada is now in our grasp we have a former leader!"

_"Nya! nya! Raven! I cant take your giant cock anymore" Ara screamed from the distance._

"Looks like i got competition now heh that's fine. I got everything I need beat those idiots. I get the codes, he gets the body, and Ara gets her brother. HAHAHA! I cant wait!"

I walk back to Raven and Ara to see her laying in a pool of her own cum.

"Raven, Add i want your cum now~" Ara begged in a quivery voice.

We started jerking ourselves off then came all over her body. She got up and suck both our cock one last time then slumped back down.

"You did a number on her Raven"

"I really didn't do much". Raven replied.

"Anyway we need to plan our next move now."

"What did you have in mind?" Raven asked.

"Take over the black crow_."_

_"_When do we start?"

* * *

Now that the drama has settled in how was the first filler? Do you consider it filler? let me know what you think. as always thank you for Reading fav and follow me and this story for more.


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter I kinda fell out of Elsword for sometime and I still haven't got back into it, plus I had some serious writers block,but I will no longer prevent me from writing this story.

* * *

Elsword left a note for Eve telling her to meet her at the reastrant and it has been 2 hours and the reservation time was in 30 minutes. He look at the engagment ring he was gonna surpise her with, but now he was fearing she would be a no show.

"Maybe she finally realizes dating me was a waste of time and just grabbed her gifts and head for her lab in Altera."

Just then a beautiful woman with long silver hair and golden eye walked up the street. She wore a powder pink dress that hug her voluptuous body perfectly. What really stuck out to him was this woman was wearing the same white gold necklace and earings that he got her for threir anniversary. He saw something else that she wore be before he could confirm what it was a tall well dressed guy walked up to her. He was about to walk back to the hotel when he heard a slap he knew too well. He turn to see that beautiful woman the stance only one person he knew takes after slapping someone.

_'Eve is that you? No it can be my Eve is smaller that this lady but just as pretty.'_

He walked up to her only to meet her devestating back hand.

_'Yep that my Eve alright.'_

"Elsword?" Eve asked curiously

"Eve?" He replied in a mocking tone.

"Oh my god Els I am so sorry I slapped you and that I am late. I got caught up in something and lost track of time." She quickly helped him off the ground and dusted him off. She noticed his outfit. She thought he would wear what he always does because not only did he like being comfortable all the time, she loved how carefree it made him but he didn't do that. He wore a red button up shirt, black dress pants and black dress shoes. She never seen him like this before and it was turning her on a bit more than she could handle.

_'Oh my goodness he looks so handsome. Did he do this for me?'_

She also notice he wore a tie but it wasn't on right. She smiled because she finally got the reassurance she needed to know that she would spend the rest for her life with him.

_(Flashback)_

_"Elsword sure is growing up huh Eve?"Aisha asked._

_"What do you mean Aisha?"_

_"Look at him he becoming a more of a man everyday."_

_"The only thing that has changed is the number of his age, his he height and weight if thats what you mean."_

_"No no Eve I mean he becoming mature and more independent;more of a man...soon he won't need us to protect him..and when he finds his sister he won't need us at all...With that Aisha walk into chungs tent for "some important item" such as dirty underwear and sweaty shirts._

_Will he truly not need me around anymore? _

_The thought of the first real friend and only love leaving her all alone killed her. Elsword noticed the distress on her face and decided to see what was up._

_"Hey Eve-E whats wrong?" Elsword_

_asked with a smile._

_" Please don't call me that! Its nothing to concern youself with Elsword. She turn away from him and walked off." Elsword quickly followed her and grabbed her arm. _

_"Eve tell me whats wrong."He said in a serious tone._

_Eve tried to get out of his grip but she couldnt and that fact only broke her heart more._

_"Let me go you idiot!"_

_"Talk to me Eve whats wrong?!"_

_"I said let me go!" Eve's voice started to get louder. _

_"Then tell me what's wrong!"_

_"YOUR GONNA ABANDON ME! WHEN YOU FIND YOUR FUCKING SISTER YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE WILL LEAVE ME ALL ALONE LIKE BEFORE." Eve yelled at Elsword while crying her eyes out._

_Elsword was shocked at what she said. He hugged her tight._

_Hey I told you a long time ago the team may break up but you and me will be together for life._

_You said that three years ago... You were young..now you mature and indenpendent...so you dont need me anymore just like I dont need you anymore. She said sternly and sadly._

_Although the words she spoke were saying I don't need you, the grip she had around him said please dont leave me alone._

_Elsword did something he would probably regret but would be worth it. _

_He kissed her._

_Eve wanted to push off but her body gave in to her intial desire and in moments, so did she._

_Eve I'm not gonna let you be alone you always have me...I'm not going anywhere ok?_

_Be my boyfriend then..._

_Huh?_

_You hear me! She shouted._

_He just smiled._

_Ok darling I'll be your husband._

_She blushed. H-hey! I just said-_

_He muffled the rest of her sentence by burying her face in his chest_

_You and I both know that we'll end up married soon so why not just call you my wife now. _

_She blushed and said nothing. She just enjoyed his embrace. _

_(End of Flashback)_

She smiled sweetly at him. "Baka." She began to fix his tie for him." No matter how independent you try to be, you can never get the small things on your own."

"That why I have you right? To help me stay on track of everything?"

"Yeah because with out me you would be a wreck." She said proudly as she finished fixing his tie.

"Hey no I wouldn't!" Eve just smiled and pulled him into the restaurant.

"Let's go eat before our reservation gets taken."

They went in to the restaurant just in time for the reservation and was seated at there table.

The restaurant was decked with diamond chandlers on the ceiling,candle lite tables, and a view of Hamal's waterfall, which looked beautiful in the night.

"Elsword...this place is beautiful. How did you find this place?"

"Some hooded guy with bright peircing golden eyes, almost like Raven's eyes but softer. He showed me this place.

Eve's eyes went wide, she knew what he was talking about.

"Did he wreak of blood, speak as if he was trying to catch his breath, and did his eyes look a bit drained of life?"

"Yeah he did. Did you meet him too?"

Eve smiled lovingly at Elsword. "I'll show you tomorrow because I have a special surprise for you, but only if you're a good boy tonight."

She got up a gave him a kiss and was about go to the bathroom, but Elsword pulled her back and deepen the kiss. He did need wait for her to let his tongue in because her tongue was already dominating his.

Eve was in control now and she was loving it. Dominating Elsword was fun to do. She started rubbing her heat against his crotch and he slightly moaned. "Do you feel how wet I am my king?" She whispered in his ear the started nibbling on his ear lobe.

Elsword was caught off guard by her actions. He could process words to even tell her that he was loving it. His body was get hotter and hotter and he could feel his cock getting hard. He was on the verge of just taking her right then and there. He knew he had to keep himself in control until he can propose and take her back to the hotel, so he only gave a nod.

"Be a good boy and you will get much more tonight." She said as she winked and got off of him. "I'm going to the ladies room don't eat without me my king."

As she walking away, her hips swayed and attracted the attention of almost every male,

with some females.

Once all the eyes were off Eve's "bootyful" ass they were directed at Elsword whose nose was stuffed with bloody tissue.

'She seems a bit more out going than she usually is. Maybe its that new body or some code she installed.' He thought to himself.

"Sir are you ready to order?"

Elsword was taken out of his thoughts by the waitress waiting to take his order.

"Um not yet, My girlfriend is in the bathroom right now I think she would torture me if I ordered without her."

"Oh I see well I'll comeba-"

"Wait here she comes." He interrupts.

Eve came out the bathroom and everyone stared again. Elsword didn't to admit it but he really wished he could brand Eve as his property right now. He was not enjoying tonight like he thought he would. He was thinking to just propose now and just leave but the he knew Eve would start questioning him about his actions.

He decided to keep his cool and focus on his proposal.

As the date went on Elsword decided that the best place to pop the question was by the fountain of healing, so after the ate their dinner Eve wanted to go back to the hotel so she could give him his present.

"Elsword I wanna go back to the hotel now please." Eve begged.

C'mon Eve this is only gonna take a moment I promise. This is important to me.

So are my reason to go back!

Please Eve! Just let me do this...tonight is the only night that this will really mean something more to than anything to you...

Elsword...nothing will ever compare to-

Well this will I can promise you that! He look back at her with a confident smile. She blushed but smiled back.

They arrive and Eve was, of course, distracted by how beautiful the waterfall looked in the moon light. Elsword had a chance to remember everything he rehearsed.

"H-hey Eve?"

"Yes my king? what is it?" She turned to him with a cute smile.

And just like that, everything Elsword tried so remember was gone. Eve always had that ability to do that to him and he didn't mind it.

'Aw just fuck it!' "Eve, 3 years ago when we found you, almost everyone wanted you gone but me. Then you latched on to me and I acted like I hated but I loved that you came to me with every question you had. Then a year later, you get a new code and become ever stronger and take out the nasod king. Now look at you, you an unstoppable force."

Eve blushed as he continued.

"I told everyone that you were gonna be amazing and you prove me right. Now prove me right again." He got down on one knee and pull out the little black box.

Eve eyes went wide and tears began running down her cheeks

"I told you that no matter what happened we would be together forever... so Eve, will you marry me?"

He open the box with the ring inside. Eve didn't say a word to him. The tears just kept flowing down her face at what he just did. She walked up to him, took the ring out, put it on her finger, grabbed his hand, lead him back to the hotel.

"Is that a yes Eve?"

They made it to their room and Eve waste no time and pins Elsword to the wall with a passionate kiss. He didn't have much time to settle in to the kiss because she rip away from it and went straight for his crotch .

"E-Eve what's going on?!"

Still she spoke no words and took out his cock. She marveled at the size and girth of it. From what Aisha told her, this was the perfect cock. She began stroking his cock to see his reaction. Needless to say she was very pleased and began sucking his balls.

Elsword was in pure bliss. The attack of pleasure that Eve was doing was leave Elsword weak and in utter shock. "E-Eve, that feels amazing!" He moaned.

Eve stopped stroking his cock and looked him in the eye, but still said nothing and began sucking on his manhood.

Although Elsword thought it was her first time doing it and she was just doing what she thought was right, it wasn't. Eve saw Aisha doing it to Chung in his sleep, and Eve thought it was something friends do so she sucked Elsword off every night before she went to sleep.

"E-Eve, oh god you're amazing. Where did you learn this?"

She looked up at him to see his face in pure ecstasy and she finally spoke.

"Are gonna cum husband?"

He nodded quickly and pushed her head away and came on her face.

Eve was not about to let Elsword control this moment and quick pushed him to the floor and slid his cock in her womanhood.

"Ahh Eve!" Elsword moan loudly. Her pussy was like a vice grip on his cock but it felt so warm and wet. "Eve your so fucking tight!"

Eve moaned softly in to his ear as he began riding his cock roughly.

"Eve wait slow down" he sat up and grabbed her waist in hopes of slowing her down so he does cum too soon.

Eve took that gesture as him trying to dominate and she wasn't going to let it happen. She began sucking and biting on his neck.

"Oh Elsword, my love, I want you to cum inside me." She softly moaned.

"Eve I can't do that you'll get pregenat!"

"That's the plan husband." Eve quickened her pace on his cock.

"Eve no wait!" Before he could try to pull out,Eve slammed her hip down against his and her pussy began to squeeze his cock.

"Eve I'm-" he shot his seed deep inside her before he could finish his warning.

Eve slumped down on his chest and her body changed bad into its original state.

"I love you husband thats why I wish to carry your child.

"But Eve I thou-"

"My body can adapt to all my desires so yes I can even made a baby, and yes I am sure I want you to be the father of my child. I refuse to allow anyone different to do it."

Eve looked Elsword in his eyes and saw pure joy in them. Elsword has never been happier than he was at this moment.

Unknown to them, someone was listening in on them before make her to her destination with the item she needed.

* * *

Ok I took forever to write this and I am sorry for this. If the lemon seems to be rushed and or lazily written, I really had a hard time writing it because I wanted it to be really good, but since its been forever since I updated, I just went with what was going on in my head. I have also been working on my gaming channel a ton as well as school so yeah I've been busy.

I had a lot of time to think about the next to couple based chapters so they should be out much faster that this chapter.

I also have a few other stories I'm playing on writing so look out for those.

Please don't be too mad.


	8. Chapter 7

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Delaying story is not a thing I like to do, my life has been pulling be away and my passion for stuff I love, including writing these stories ,has been dying at a fast rate so I need a moment to find it again./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well Raven it seems all we need is to finish up this ship and wait for Ara and we can get this plan into action kukuku"./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Raven said nothing as he continued working on his fallen ship. All he need to finish was the engines and power supply and phase one of the plan was ready./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Ara said she needed to gain some power for Eun..what exactly did she mean by that?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Eun is her fox spirit and lately she's been absorbing lots of demon energy to make herself stronger. She said something about that Succubus Karis you fought having immense amount of power she could claim that power and apparently become an unstoppable force which might come in handy if that guy is who you said he was."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yeah and I think his gonna be more troublesome than I thought."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ruins of the behemoth/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Damnit I don't her magic energy anymore what the fuck!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ara was getting angry because she had hope her quest would be an easy one and it's not turning out as planned./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""WHERE THE FUCK DID SHE GO!" She screams a dead or at most beaten and battered body would be found./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong"She been gone for at least 2 weeks now Ara and from the second scent I'm picking up she left with someone."/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Any possible leads as to who she left with?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Eun sniffed the air again and her eye opened wide as she just realized something./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong"Go back Altera and tell Raven his mystery person is going to be a really big fucking problem"/strongstrong./strong/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"After their night of love making, Eve went to visit Chung and Aisha./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hey Eve I already had some people set up a computer for you to use to see if what Trent was hinting at is true"./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Good, now we just need to check if any other nasod life other than mine and remy and moby's is active."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Once she started to prepare the computer for the search a knight came bursting into the room./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Your highness this letter arrived for you and your friends it's from Altera!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"When they opened the letter it was a photo of ravens old air ship with some nasod rebuilding it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well I guess Trent was right. What do we do now?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Eve knew what she had to do but even with all the evil she know will ensue she still didn't want to./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'll tell you what we're gonna do!" A mystery person shout./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""We're gonna stock up on supplies formulate a plan to get on his airship and break everything and everyone we see and when find this black crow punk I'll be the living shit out him."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"When they turned to see who was talking they were utterly shocked at just who it was./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!SHIT! How the fuck did he get her to go with him in the god damn first place?!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Raven was flipping out that a guy he thought was just some amateur healer and blacksmith could single handily make and succubus as powerful as Karis an ally after just meeting her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""She has to have some control or spell over him there is just no other explanation for it."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"With a loud pop Ara stop sucking his dick./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Eun said something about a chemical reaction in her brain that made her go on her own."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="text-decoration: underline;""What?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""That mean she likes him."Add said as he began fucking her in her ass./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She moaned but continued to explain. "Yeah maybe he said something to her. Eun did said she smelled and very attractive aroma that match the smell you had on the blood cover weapons you had when we found you."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well hopefully Karis is just using and she will stay out of our way." Raven said as he shoved Ara head back down on his cock./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Add turn his attention to the large screen behind him to see that the airship's repair was completed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Looks like it's time to make our move get the nasod ready Raven. Ara you go power up our manufacturing machines ready. I think it's time I finally introduced myself kukuku."/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sorry for the delay I've already started on the next chapter so it won't be as long of a wait this time I promise./p 


End file.
